A Welcomed Burden: Miyuki
by KimiGoesCrazy
Summary: Hiei has never wanted to be a hero, but when he reluctantly saves a young girl despite his better judgement, he becomes hers & she becomes his ward. "I'll be forever in dept to you" Neither of them knew the depth of those words at those words at the time. HieiOC. M for explict content, language, and violence. Starts off pre-anime then goes along with the story line. Flames welcomed
1. 1Savior

**_Disclaimer: I do not own YYH, just Miyuki. BTW for those who don't like the sexual scenes or are sensitive to that sort of thing I will give warnings and let you know where it starts and ends so you can skip those parts. _**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Savior**

Hiei chuckled to himself as he pulled his sword out of the fallen creature at this feet.

"He never stood a chance, poor fool."

As he continued to make his way through the forest, he heard a scream echo through.

It sounded to be a small human girl, but this wasn't unusual. There was a lot of illegal human trafficking in that part of the Maki, after all.

Not that it effected him.

But yet, he felt drawn to the scream, like something deep inside him wanted to save that weak little human girl. But even if he did, what would be the point? Her weak human body would give way to something else, soon anyway.

The scream erupted once again.

This time he couldn't help himself and with an act so unlike himself, Hiei broke out in a sprint towards the source of the screams.

When he arrived, he saw a small girl who couldn't be much older than 8 or 9.

Her plum colored hair that reached her mid back was full of twigs and dirt and her rose pink eyes shined with fear. She looked rough, like she had been here for a while. It was beyond him how she survived as long as she did.

The bore demon, that was not too far in front of her, charged at full force towards her.

She started to run but tripped over a large tree root growing out of the ground.

Without thinking about his actions, he swooped the girl up in his arms and laid her down on a high branch.

Once she was out of harm's way, Hiei cut the bore demon down with one swift cut. He sheathed his sword and turned to leave.

"Wait!" He turned to see the little girl crawling down from the tree and running over to him.

"Where are you going, Mr?"

"That's none of your concern, baka-onna."

"Can I come with you?" She persisted.

"If I won't let you in on where I'm going, then what makes you think that I would take you with me?"

"Because you saved me. It would be pretty silly to save me from one demon just to leave me to be killed by another one," She replied, giggling.

"How long have you been here?" Hiei asked, ignoring her previous checkmate.

She stayed silent for moment, then answered, "A month."

Hiei could barely contain his shock. She looked like she'd been there a week, tops, if that. Her yellow floral dress was mostly in one piece and she only and a few minor cuts and bruises.

She must have stayed low and avoided the demon that inhabited. Even so how she made it this long in the Makai as young and fragile and as _human _as she was, he couldn't comprehend.

"Then you hardly need my help to make it back home."

"But... I don't have a home. My parents sold me to those scarey demons, they didn't even need the money, so obviously they didn't want me. They thought I was bad because I can do things that others can't," She explained, looking down at her small hands.

Hiei understood that all too well. Not being wanted, being all alone to fend for yourself. And, much like him, she was a survivor. But she wasn't strong like him, she was a weak fragile human girl. She, no doubt, wouldn't last much longer.

But that wasn't his matter, he could care less.

He began to walk away once again.

"Can I come with you?" She insisted, "Please, I don't have anywhere to go and I-I.. I'm scarred."

"And why would I care about that?" He asked, glancing back at her.

"Please! I would be forever in depted to you! I will do my part, I won't be a burden!" She begged once more, "I'm not asking for a family, but I don't want to be alone here." Tears poured from her eyes dropping onto the dry clay below her.

"Very well, but if start becoming dead weight, I will kill you myself," He said and started walking.

She whipped her tears and her sleeve and ran to catch up with him.

"So what's your name, Mr?"

"Hiei."

"I'm Miyuki! Miyuki Saikaku, and I'm 9 years old."

After a couple minutes of silence she added, "You don't talk much, do you?"

"No. And if you value your life, neither will you."

_And that's how it was for the next 3 years._

* * *

_Okay, this is the end of the first chapter. Let me know what you think. (:  
_


	2. 2Poison Oak

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing T.T but my story line and Miyuki, of course. **_

_**I recently got my first follower for this story so I would like to dedicate this chapter to that person (:.**_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Poison Oak**

_Miyuki  
_

Hiei and I have been traveling a lot more than usual these days. He's also been pumping local demons for information for something, I wasn't sure what.

Hiei wouldn't have the patience to explain it to me, not that I'd ask. He could be a little cranky sometimes.

We made camp in the forest, bordering a small demon village. It was nearing dark and, much to Hiei's distaste, I was exhausted in a very obvious way. But when I had tried to apologize he would tell me to get over myself, that it had nothing to do with me.

Hiei left without a word to get materials, and possibly information, while I gathered fire wood.

It was very cold in this part of the Makai, even to Hiei.

"Done! Now I just need Hiei to start the fire, I wounder what's taking him so long," I pondered aloud.

Suddenly, I heard something move in the forest around our camp. Whatever it was, it was too big, and weak, to be Hiei. And by the sound of it, it was closing in.

Hiei had given me daggers he found off the body of a demon that attacked him a while back and though he'd been training me to use them, I still wasn't good enough to be a very big threat. I might be able to take a upper E class apparition, at the most, but not whatever this was. They were giving off middle D class energy, I wouldn't stand a chance without Hiei.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" I asked, slowly pulling my twin daggers from the straps of my boots.

"Calm down, little girl. My name is Gouki, and at first I was gunna eat ya, but then I heard you mention Hiei."

_Hiei.. What does he want with him?_

"You see.. I've been tracking him for some time now. I've got something he might want."

"And what might that be?" Hiei asked, appearing beside me.

The big man.. err.. _Gouki.._ smiled and took a folded piece of paper from his pocket, "A map, of the spirit world palace."

Hiei nodded at me and I sheathed my knives.

"Go on."

"You let me join you, and it's all yours."

"And what's to stop me from killing you and taking the map for myself?"

"Thought you'd never ask," He said and begun to flex. His muscles started to grow, his teeth getting thicker and sharper. His clothes started to rip as his muscles grew, His skin turned a rusty pink color.

"Wow, he pants know just where to stop ripping," I commented, clearly nervous.

"Not amusing, onna," Hiei scolded.

Hiei rolled his eyes before responding to his proposal with a nod.

"Excellent. I'll take you to where I'm staying, it's a hotel in the village. Hell, I'll even get you a room!"

My eyes sparkled with excitement. Hiei rarely ever stayed at hotels, mostly when I was ill or the weather was really bad.

I didn't really like this guy, but I was too excited about the hotel to care at that moment.

After a while of silence and Gouki's eyes shifting from me to Hiei, he asked, "So, what's with the human?"

)( *anime pulsing vein* "My _name _is Miyuki, and I would prefer if you didn't refer to me as 'The Human'."

"Riiightt," Gouki replied, still looking to Hiei for an answer.

"The human is none of your concern," He replied simply, "But do understand, that, that girl's life belongs to me."

Gouki stayed silent the rest of the way to the hotel.

"Weee! HAHA! Yay! A Bed!" I exclaimed, throwing myself into the bed and climbing under the covers, "It's bedtime for this Miyuki.." I said already falling asleep.

The next morning when I woke up, there was a sugar coated rice cake on the night stand.

"He remembered," A mused out loud.

_Happy 13th birthday, me. _I thought snuggling myself in the covers.

* * *

_Okay, what do you think about that? And it goes without saying that because Hiei would never admit to doing something so sentimental, Miyuki knows better than to try to thank him. Reviews, reviews, reviews! Give em!_


	3. 3ThisFireBurns

_Disclaimer: I do not own YYH just Miyuki. _

_I'm sorry it took so long and I was very pleased to see I have more favorites and followers and a new review! Thank you so much. I may be a little slow on updating for a couple months because I'm busy with graduation and preparing for the anime con coming up, but I'll write whenever I have time. Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 3: This Fire** **Burns**

Hiei's POV  


It's been nearly a week since Gouki had supplied me with a map of the spirit world palace.

By day we searched for a portal to the living world, where I had gotten wind that an old master thief by the name of "Youko Kurama" had been hiding out. I've heard stories and legends of his skill and strength. He would be a great asset to us.

By night, while the Onna slept, Gouki and I worked out a plan for robbery of the vault and our domination of the living world afterwards.

Miyuki could be a burden, but her powers came in handy in the search for a portal.

"Onna, Do you sense anything?"

She closed her eyes.

After a couple minutes of silence and concentration passed, she opened her eyes once more and replied, "Yes, barely. There is one a mile in that direction," She pointed to the woods, "and it's closing fast. It'll be gone soon. I'd say we've got about 7 minutes."

"Then we better get going, If the human is going with us, I should carry her. She'll slow us down and we won't get there in time."

When I didn't respond, he made a step towards her.

I swooped her up before he had time to take another step and threw her on my back.

"Like I said before, the human's life belongs to me."

Gouki nodded and ran in the direction Miyuki had pointed in.

"Hold on," I warned, taking off behind him.

We barely made it through after a run in with some low class demonic scum. They fell to my sword quickly but almost cost us the only portal we'd come across in days.

On the other side of the portal, was a nasty human city alleyway. "Onna, Where are we?" I asked, irritated.

She peaked around the corner before replying, "Yokohama, from the looks of it. This is the city I lived in before..." She trailed off, her eyes reflecting old pain.

I nodded in response and understanding, "Get a room for us while Gouki and I go see what we can find out and I'll meet you back there."

"But there are over a dozen hotels in this damn city, how will you know where to find her?!" Gouki asked in confusion.

Miyuki stiffled a laugh and I smirked, my Jagan Eye glowing from underneath the bandana that covered it.

"Right." [Anime Sweat Drop]

Miyuki's POV

First thing is first, I needed to get some money. I headed into a well populated area and blended in with the crowd.

I scanned the crowd, then, if on cue, a tall blonde women with a long expensive looking coat walked out of a building screaming on her pink flip phone, "Must I do everything myself!"

_Perfect, and she's distracted. _

I pretended to be distracted as well as I ran smack into the obnoxious women, causing her to drop her hand bag.

I bowed in fake embarrassment, "I'm so sorry, ma'am, let me pick that up for you!"

"Whatever," She said and continued to scream at the poor soul on the other side.

While she was still distracted, I opened it up, grabbing all of the money and shoving it into my pocket quickly before she noticed anything.

"Here you, ma'am," I said handing her the purse. She snatched it from me and walked away in all her snooty glory.

When she disappeared around the corner I took the money from my pocket to count.

_That baka-onna had 30,966 yen on her! ($300) _I thought in disbelief.

I shoved the money back into my pocket.

_Maybe I should do a little shopping first._ I though smiling to myself.

"6,193 yen, please." ($60) The desk clerk said.

After paying him and getting my key, I took my new things up to my room.

Regardless of my little shopping trip, I was very good with money spending only 10,206 yen ($100) on clothes and necessities, stealing what I could.

After putting everything away I plopped down on the bed in exhaustion. It was soft, which was surprising because of what the rest of the hotel looked like.

_I wonder what Hiei is up to.._ I thought as I drifted off to sleep.

When I awoke, It was still dark outside and the clock on the stand read: _3:06 AM_

I turned over to find a figure on the opposite edge of the bed.

_Hiei?!_ I almost said out loud.

I smiled, knowingly. _I knew he'd pass out sooner or later._

I crawled towards him to get a closer look.

He'd never fallen asleep this close to me before.

_He looks so peaceful_... I thought, getting a closer look at his face. My eyes stopped on his lips and I started to blush as I wondered what it would feel like to be kissed by those lips.

_Come on, Miyuki! Get real, like he'd.. with me.. and besides, you're not the kind of girl to even want that!_ I told myself.

But that did not stop the burning want in the pit of my stomach.

I placed my hand over my chest.

_My heart.. It's beating so fast.._

"I need to take a shower, this is too much!" I whispered, prying myself from the bed and scattering clumsily into the bathroom.

I shut the bathroom door a little harder than necessary and slid down on the door, my heart still pounding.

_I wonder..._

_I wonder how long I've felt like this_

* * *

_**It was a slow, boring, but necessary chapter. I promise there is better in store! Review on what you think, and as always flames are welcomed!  
**_


	4. 4Running Away

**Disclaimer:** I don't own YYH... T.T

* * *

**Chapter 4: Running Away**

I took a deep breath as I stepped out of the shower. I felt refreshed and revived.

After I dried my hair, I wrapped the towel around my torso.

Hiei never came back last night, apparently him and Gouki were closing in on what or whoever they were after. Not that it was unusual, just disappointing.

I sighed, opening up the drawer, and shuffling through it.

Without warning, the door swung open.

My face burned with my embarrassment and I didn't dare turn around. I already knew who it was. And I was mortified.

_Hiei _

The sight I saw when I entered the room would have made lesser demons lose control. She was bent over, looking through a drawer, in a short towel showing her most intimate areas due the angle in which she was bending over. Her hair and body still slightly damp in some areas.

She froze when she realized I was there.

Temptation sparked in my body.

"Hmp. Come in the hallway once you're dressed. I need your assistance," I said, exiting the room quickly.

I growled, my arousal growing.

_That baka-onna would be the death of me. _

When she came back out, she was dressed in her signature black button up long sleeve shirt and layered pink mini skirt.

Her once long purple hair was now cropped short, slightly brushing her shoulders.

"Your hair, it's different," I stated, not looking at her.

She blushed, touching the back of her hair.

"Yeah, I thought it was time for a change," She said giggling to herself as if it were some kind of inside joke, "But if you don't like it, I could always just let it grow back out."

I knew she was only teasing, but I found myself replying, "I don't hate it."

She smiled brightly, "well, I'm glad."

"Hm."

"What did you need, anyways?" She asked, reminding me why I was there in the first place.

"I need you to assist me in tracking someone down in Moshiori City."

Maybe someday she could assist me in finding Yukina, but that was information I wasn't so keen on sharing.

It didn't take the Onna long to find him once she'd sensed his "inner demon"so to speak.

After she found him we parted while I watched him, trying to find he right time to-

"I know you're there, reveal yourself immediately."

I smirked, stepping out of the shadows.

"Hiei, nice to see you again."

"Hn. I need your assistance in something that might interest you."

"Oh, and what might that be?"

_And that's what in the stepping stones of who Hiei would later become,it was a tricky change, but in the end Hiei would become more powerful than ever before in order to protect the people who had started to become dear to him._

_After that day Hiei spent a lot of ttme away from Miyuki, he even went so far as to avoid her at times._

_After Hiei had been arrested when he was defeated by Yusuke, Miyuki spent a lot of time at he Minamino's._

_In time, Kurama's mother, Shiori, became suspicious and eventually figured out she had no home or family. _

_Naturally, being the kind hearted women she was insisted Miyuki stay with them and even enrolled her in a public school not far from Kurama's own school, forcibly of course._

_Koenma had decided that night before Yusuke was sent to Maze castle to fight the saint beasts, that if Hiei assisted Yusuke on his next case he would wipe the slate clean, but he would be tied down to Kurama's property until that time._

_Miyuki couldn't sleep, as usual. Kurama had old her earlier that day that he would be tried for his crimes against the spirit and living worlds. She couldn't help but imagine the worst and desperately wanted to speak on Hiei's behalf. _

_But Kurama forbade it, he knew nothing good could come of Koenma knowing about Miyuki._

Kurama was asleep, it was the perfect opportunity for her to save Hiei for once.

She jolted from her bed and dashed for the window.

Before she could even touch he latches, the window flew open and she was face to face with the very man she sought out.

"Hiei," She breathed.

She leaped into his torso, wrapping her arms around him and burying her face into his chest.

"I thought something terrible was going to happen to you," She said into his chest.

She then released him, her worried eyes hardening into anger, "I had o find out from Kurama that you were even arrested! you never even let me in on your plan, do I really mean that little to you?" she asked, her eyes sparkling with unshed tears.

He could feel how much she cared and the pain that she felt through his power of telepathy.

He could deny it until he was blue in the face but the fact of the matter was that he did care, more than he even cared to admit to himself.

In the heat of the moment and in anger he found himself shouting, "You foolish girl, I only meant to protect your stupid human life!"

He grabbed her by the back of the neck and pulled her to him, his lips crashing onto hers, sending a chill f desire down both of their spines. She wrapped her arms around his neck, puling herself closer to his body.

Hiei growled in pleasure and aggravation of his own desire as he pushed her off him and onto her bed.

He vanished and reappeared in the window ready to jump out, "You should stop stealing shit, before you end up in the way that I have." and with that confusing statement he took his leave.

"Stupid.. He was just trying to comfort you so you wouldn't annoy him with your emotions and you took it too far," Miyuki said, scolding herself for the desire still burning in the pit of her stomach.

_Her life returned to semi- normal after that. Hiei was never far, but still remained out of her sight. _

_Shiori started seeing a new man, and much Shiori, treated her like part of the family. His son, oddly enugh sharing Kurama's human name, _Shuichi, was a pain in the ass, but she wouldn't have it any other way.

Kurama gave her updates, knowing Hiei's actions hurt her dearly.

Miyuki had known about Yukina, Hiei's sister, for some time, and spent her free time searching for her.

When she found her she was locked away in a tower on the Tarukane estate. Her shield kept her from being detected but not from the sadness she felt when she saw the state poor Yukina was in that day. She knew she couldn't save her single handedly, so when she gt home she explained everything o Kurama and begged for him to do something, anything.

Kurama reported in to Koenma, telling him how sensitive of a situation was considering Hiei's temper.

Koenma made it a top priority and put the gang on the case immediately, all the while trying to keep in a secret from Hiei.

It didn't work of course,Hiei fond out eventually, but everything worked out in the end. Yukina was safe and Hiei did not kill any humans.

Yukina returned to her home and Hiei kept his secret.

Unfortunately, this peace was short lived. As it turned out Touguro only faked his death to get hisboss a major pay day and was forcing the gang to participate in a deadly demon tournament.

The night the gang left for Hanging Neck Island, Kurama left a note beside Miyuki's sleeping form explaining about he Tournament, knowing that by the time she found it, they would be long gone.

Miyuki felt panic constricting her chest.

Hiei and Kurama were going to be fighting for their lives.

They could die.

She might never see them again.

Even the thought was too much to bare.

She had to be with them.

And with that thought in mind she set off for Hanging Neck Island.

Miyuki had her own demonic contacts, mostly low level ally way demons but they pointed her in the right direction nonetheless.

They helped her sneak onto a crime lord's helicopter and she was on her own through that point.

The helicopter landed not far from hotel. She knew that they had to be there.

They just have to.

She took off running in that directions.

Not even noticing the demons chasing after her, wanting blood.

She fought them off, all the while still running.

She had to make it.

Barely alive she fell to the ground, not even a yard away from the hotel.

Then everything went black.

Hiei..

* * *

_I know I've done a bunch of jumping around, but it's going to stick to the timeline here. I hope you enjoyed this very long chapter so please review! Let me know what I need to improve on or what you really like.  
_


	5. 5GiveMeAReason

**Disclaimer: I do not own YYH. **

**I know it's been forever since I've updated... please don't hate me .-.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Give me a** **reason**

[Yusuke]

_Stupid tournament._

"I'm going to go get some air," Yusuke said, standing up and walking out of the room after getting the match-ups.

"First I can't get my spirit gun to work and now this crap! Someone must really want me dead!" He yelled to no one once outside the hotel.

Suddenly, there was a groan coming from around the corner of the hotel, he peaked over to find the source of the noise and saw a figure laying in the grass.

"What the?"

He ran over to the mysterious figure to get a closer look.

_It's a girl! _ He thought in shock.

She looked around his age, despite her small frame. She was pretty beaten up and her clothes were shredded along with various cuts and bruises all over her body. "She's human," He observed, surprised.

Yusuke keeled down next to her to check if she was still breathing.

"Barely."

"Hiei.. I must.. find him.." She said in a soft, strained voice. It was clear that she was barely conscious.

"Hiei? Who is this girl?"

"Please, take me to him," She pleaded, struggling to get up. The heavy looking bag on her back no doubt making it even harder to stand.

It was then that he noticed just how little her destroyed clothes covered her.

He stood up quickly, throwing his jacket over her shoulders to cover her mostly bare body and helped her to her feet.

Once inside the hotel, several demon started to glare in their direction. Though, it was nothing new. Those demons have been our for his team's heads since the begging of the damned tournament.

"Another human?"

"A Female."

"They're gunna need all the help they can get!"

"She smells delicious."

The last comment made him walk a little faster in fear for the girl's life. But just as they got to the elevator, she fainted for a second time.

"Damn!" Yusuke exclaimed under his breath. He scooped her up into his arms and swung the back pack over his shoulder, rushing into the elevator.

When the elevator stopped on the correct floor, Kuwabura was standing in the hallway. When he saw Yusuke and the injured girl in his arms, he had a look of pure shock spread across his face.

"What happened, Urameshi?" Kuwabura asked in concern.

"I don't know, I found her like this outside the hotel."

"She's Human!" He exclaimed, stating the obvious.

"Obviously," Yusuke replied, rolling his eyes, "Where's Hiei?"

"I don't know, he left early this morning, what do you need him for?" He asked, clearly puzzled.

Yusuke pushed open the door to their room,laying her onto the bed and covered her with a blanket before replying, "She was have conscious when I found her and asking for Hiei."

By this time Boton and Kurama, who had been sitting in the couch, gathered around.

"Miyuki?!" Kurama questioned, suprised.

"You Know her?"

"I'm going to go find Hiei at once," Kurama said, ignoring the question completely, and sprinting out of the room.

"Hiei must know her then," Boton thought out loud.

"But she's human, and she can't be much older than me and Urameshi!"

"That is odd,"Boton agreed, thoughtfully.

[Kurama]

When I found him he was out by the beach, training his bad arm no doubt.

"What do you want?" Hiei demanded harshly, clearly not in the mood for pleasantries.

"It's Miyuki, she's injured. Yusuke found her mere feet away from our hotel."

Hiei's eye widened in shock and then vanished.

[Back at the Hotel]

The door slammed open to reveal Hiei, who didn't seem to be in the best of moods.

"Out!" He shouted, pointing towards the door. Everyone simply starred at him in silent shock.

"NOW!" He shouted once more, growing even more agitated. They all jumped at the second burst of anger, before rushing out the door quickly. They weren't foolish enough to push him in his current state, whatever that was.

Once they had all left, Hiei stood over the young girl, and with a display of kindness no one knew he was even capable of, he moved the hair from her face. "Hn, baka-onna," He growled to himself.

[Out in the Hallway]

Kieko, Shizuro, (who had just arrived), Boton, Yusuke, and Kuwabura listened in eager to figure out the connection between the two.

"So I take it Hiei is here N-"

"Shh!" Boton exclaimed, covering Kurama's mouth, "If he finds us eavesdropping things could get ugly."

"Look!" Kieko whispered.

Hiei grabbed the girl's arm, his hand starting to glow a bright red.

"Ow!" Miyuki exclaimed, jerking upwards.

Her pained expression turned to one of joy as she shouted, "Hiei!"

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Hiei demanded, angry.

"I'm here to help," she replied staring down at her lap.

"Fool, you'll only be in the way. You are far to weak to be here. Go Home."

"Harsh," Boton Commented quietly

Tears started to flow down her cheeks. "B..But what if you die here? I just wanted to see you. I've been training hard and getting stronger. You're all I have... Please.."

"If you are so capable then you hardly need me around."

More tears brimmed her eyes, threatening to fall.

"While you're here you mind as well make yourself useful," He half gave in.

Her eyes brightened with joy that quickly turned to concern when she noticed his injured arm.

"What happened to your arm?"he asked, getting up from her place on the bed, "Here let me dress that for you."

An aggravated vain popped up on Hiei's forehead before he exclaimed, "Put some clothes on!" The degree of which her clothes were torn did not leave much to the imagination. A smirk grew on her lips as she decided to play a dirty trick, "What's the matter, Hiei? Do you not like my body?" She asked innocently, placing a hand on his chest.

Hiei's cheeks turned pink, only added to his agitation to the situation. He grabbed her wrist and forced her back

"Enough with this idiocity and put some damn clothes on. You can dress my wound later, " He said, turning away from her and exiting the room.

"I like her," Shizuro whispered.

"Here comes Hiei, act normal!"

Hie paid them no attention as he disappeared out of the hallway window.

When they were sure Hiei was out of earshot Yusuke asked the question that was on everyone's mind, "So, Kurama, Who is this Miyuki and what exactly is her connection to Hiei?"

"I'm afraid that's not my story to tell," Kurama replied, making his leave as well.

"Should have guess he'd give us a cryptic answer," Yusuke sighed under his breath.

*Anime Sweat Drop*

"Well.. They must be close if she was able to put her hands on him and live to tell about it," Boton Speculated.

The others nodded in agreement.

"I have a feeling it's not that simple," Shizuro said, mostly to herself.

* * *

_Okay I know that took me forever to do Dx.  
_

_Please review and I'll update as soon as possible :D_


End file.
